


Lies

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dean, Fanvids, Gen, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family's there through the good, bad, all of it. They got your back even when it hurts. That's family."
A critical look at how well Dean actually lives up to being Cas's family by his own standards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Lies (Acoustic)" by Marina and the Diamonds


End file.
